


HorrorTale

by onlygemma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Female Frisk, Horrorish, Other, Plot Twists, Reader Is Frisk, different, norelationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlygemma/pseuds/onlygemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't save you when you are Underground</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was like a nightmare, but real.

When I fell from mount Ebott for the hundredth time I could tell it was different. Instead of being greeted with golden flowers I was greeted with a bed of dark red roses. The rose thorns pricked me, my arms were bleeding, I was screaming. I looked around; there was nothingness. I felt around for a while into the open air until I felt a door handle. I opened the door.

To no surprise, Flowey was directly in front of me. But there was no smile on his face like the other times. There was a panicked expression instead, as if he was scared/worried of something, not me but something.  
"howdy, my names Flowey, Flowey the..."  
He stopped, it looked like he was about to cry. There was true agony. I felt sorry for him, unlike every other game, I wanted to hug him.  
"F...F..."  
He was trying to speak to me, but couldn't. His leaves were trembling, his stem was shaking. I mimed the words 'are you okay' but he didn't respond. All of a sudden, his roots grew out of his flower pot to something that looked like a camera from a distance, then smashed it.  
"Frisk, you need to get out of here now."  
He said impatiently, whilst pointing his roots to the door on the right.  
"Kid, they are after you, Asgore and his royal guard. This time they are gonna kill you."  
Flowey said, as quickly as little mouth would allow him to talk. I widened my eyes, not believing what was happening.  
"If you go now, you will run into Toriel, she is in on it too, to kill you. Don't befriend her, or else you will die. Stay strong, stay determine. They are going to kill me after telling you all of this but I don't care. Kid remember, don't befriend Toriel, stay away from her as much as possible but do go into her house to get of the ruins. Goodbye."  
I nodded my head and hugged flowey before I left. As soon as I stepped out of the door I could tell the ruins were different. The froggets have different expressions on their faces, you could tell they knew what was going to happen to me. I shook the anxious thoughts out of my head and began to walk, in fact run, as fast as I could through the place. The battles along the way were so familiar, like before, but it was obviously part of Asgore's plan.

Before I knew it I ran into Toriel. She wasn't wearing her usual, sweet, mother-like clothes. She was wearing a red, baggy dress, probably so when she was planning to kill me the blood wouldn't leave any marks.  
"What are you doing here?"  
She asked me, a bit of frustration ringing through her voice. I put on the most realistic confused faces I possibly could. She ignored my expression and took my hand firmly.  
"Come along my child, I shall take you through the last bit of the ruins."  
She said, so sickly, so happily. I followed along her, trying to keep Flowey's voice in my head, ' Don't get too close to her' I thought over and over again. I was so scared of what was going to happen to me if I didn't obey the rules, would Toriel straight up kill me?   
She was rambling on as I thought all of this, I tried to slide my way back into the conversation.  
"Take this phone,"  
She said, forcefully putting it into my small hands,  
"Call me if you need help."  
She said whilst rushing off ahead of me. I stopped a second, looking at the old phone. I checked it. Inside there wasn't her number to call, inside there was absolutely nothing. She was obviously desperate for me to try and think this was all normal, and exactly the same as last time. I wasn't fooled.

It was all so horrible walking through the ruins, I had to check everything that was in front of me. On the rocks I had to push for one of the puzzles, there was a knife stuck to it. If I hadn't have checked, I would've died right there and then. The spider bake sale was there but I didn't bother buying anything, it was probably all poisonous anyways. Most of the monsters fled in battle, obviously too worried that they would say something about it all being weird. 

When I got to Toriel's house, I didn't bother looking around any of the rooms, I made my way straight to the exit of the ruins. As I made my way down the stairs, I noticed how the hallway was pitch black and there was no light switch. I walked as quickly as I possibly could. Just as I was at the doors to the underground there were thumps coming from down the stairs. All of a sudden a light turned on and Toriel was running towards me.  
"WAIT!"  
She shouted. In her hands there was a piece of pie. She hadn't even asked me if I liked cinnamon or butterscotch like last time. My body froze before I could enter through the door. That's when I saw it, her eyes turned red. It was only for a glimpsed second, but it happened. Before she had even reached me , she pulled her arm from around her back, there was a sharp knife. I ran as fast as I could out of the door, knowing if I'd stayed, I would've been dead in a millisecond. I was entering the undergrounds. There was something around my neck, a necklace. That was when I realised I had to lock the door behind me, so Toriel couldn't come through. Something was helping me out there, helping me to beat this nightmare.

As I entered the forest, I noticed that it was actually not in fact a forest. All the trees had been cut down, now there was just fields of snow. I again began to walk as quick as possible. I was about to cross the bridge when I had a firm tap on the back. Sans.   
"Shake my hand."  
What he had just said wasn't right. I turned around to be met by a terribly happy skeleton. Too happy. I didn't shake his head, I shook my head with disagreement.  
"Come on pal, don't you know how to cheer a skeleton up? You big ph-boney!"  
Sans said. His voice was so different. All of the life was taken out of it, it was dreary. Instead of trying to make me shake his hand, he lead me to Snowdin. Along the way I noticed changes. There wasn't any lamp for me to hide behind, there was nearly nothing. There were also no secret hidden cameras. Sans was still making awful puns but they seemed so... forced. He hadn't mentioned Papyrus.   
"Do you live with anyone?"  
I asked him. He looked deep into my eyes. There was a long awkward silence where he just stood, staring at me so horribly, as if I was being examined. His eyes began to glow blue. I was feeling so uncomfortable in my very own skin. I tensed up.  
"No."  
Sans said. Before I could respond, he disappeared in front of my eyes.


	2. San's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I shouldn't have talked to San's at all that day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this!

Before I could process that Sans had disappeared, something took me by the arm. Before I knew it, I was in Papyrus' bedroom. In front of me was his skeletal brother, Sans. My head was spinning from the shortcut we just took. I've seen San's take one of them before however I never thought that I'd be joining along. Just I was thinking this, Sans sat down on Papyrus' race car bed.

"Erm, where are we?"  
I asked, already knowing the answer. Sans raised his forehead then patted the bed, gesturing for me to sit down. I didn't want to. It was so weird, so uncomfortable. At least in Snowdin I felt safe, a few monsters being around- even if they wanted to kill me. I sat down on the bed anyway, sitting as far away from Sans as possible.   
"This was my brother's room."  
Sans spoke, so strangely, he was too confident. I could feel him getting closer and closer, ever so slowly. I gulped. Then, what he had just said kicked in,  
"What do you mean by 'was'?"  
I asked. His white pupils went, leaving shallow eye sockets.I started to pinch my arm, trying to persuade myself it was all a terrible nightmare. Sans stayed quiet for a few moments, he was definitely staring at me, examining every inch of my body. I looked away from him, now I really wanted to go.  
"Until I killed him."  
He said calmly. My whole body tensed up. I felt like taking a swing at him but I knew I would just fail. I couldn't say anything about it. Sans didn't even know I knew Papyrus in another world, he'd be awfully confused about me getting angry.  
"Erm...why did you kill him?"  
I asked, trying to hold back the hatred, the insanity in my voice. I turned to look at him. His eyes were flashing blue. What was going on? I asked myself.  
"Because he wasn't in on the plan."  
His eyes were turning a darker blue. His whole body was letting of the colour. I was so scared but I couldn't leave. I was too determined.  
"Wh.."  
My words were shaking, as if I couldn't speak properly. My arm had turned a very pinky colour from pinching myself so many times so hard.  
"What was the plan?"  
I asked. I looked back at him. The room was now completely blue. I was too scared to move away. Or maybe I was too much of a wimp.  
"To kill the next human who falls down, not taking no for an answer. It's only fair, it's what we did with the rest."  
Sans said. This was so wrong, this was all so wrong. It should have turned out how every other time turned out: they want to kill me, I charm them causing no harm, we fix things in a different way instead of killing me. Something was messed up. Before I could reply to what Sans had said there was a flash of red in his eyes. The blue magic had stopped. Sans reached out with his boney hand and stroked my face then brushed through my hair. The horrible feeling again.  
"The fun out of this for me is that I get to now choose how you die. Toriel couldn't kill you, so now it is my turn."  
Sans said. I wanted to scream. I wanted to hit back. I wanted to cry. But I simply couldn't. He started to put his hands around my neck with all his power, strangling me. All of a sudden, I punched him. Very hard, maybe too hard. He looked at me straight after I did it.  
"YOU ARE IN FOR IT NOW KID!"  
He shouted loudly. I ran. I nearly tripped over the sofa in the living room but I kept on running. I ran so fast that there was no way Sans could ever catch me. I ran so far, that I was nearly at the end of Waterfall. When I stopped to catch my breath, I found myself at Nastablooks house.

I decided to enter the ghost's house, thinking that maybe he wasn't going to try to kill me. There was nobody there. I looked around to realise there was no cool soundtracks, or computers, or anything. I walked around the house a bit, whispering his name to see if he was just hiding. Before I was about to leave the house, I noticed a note in the very corner. I made my way to it, thinking maybe it was just an old poster, but it wasn't.  
It read:

Dear Frisk,  
The royal guards tried to lock me away because I wasn't in on the whole "plan" to kill you.   
Fortunately, I am a ghost, so they simply can't take me prisoner however I have to hide somewhere else.   
Don't trust Alphys or Mettaton ahead. Undyne though, she will help you.   
Please keep safe, try to get out of this nightmare.

Nabstablook

I put the note in my jumper pocket and closed the door of the house behind me. This was going to be hard. But I was determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a quite short chapter but I'll try to make the next one longer.


	3. Undyne's "battle"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne wasn't anything like her usual self... She wasn't determine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't added anything to the fan fiction in a while so I thought a perfect day for doing so!
> 
>  
> 
> -inspiration from one of my good friends, Lara Hall 

After stepping out of the ghosts house I heard a loud rattle; I turned around to see the phenomenal looking robot.  
"Oh darling! Are you okay?"  
Mettaton asked whilst taking my hands in her own. I looked up and met her "eyes", she seemed strange. Mettaton was never that kind to me! I started to back away slowly as she rambled on about her acting career and the so many tv shows she had released. As I was shuffling away, it hit me, I'd never met Mettaton this early in the previous games, how did she even know who I was? I stopped backing away and she stopped talking.  
"Who are you?"  
I asked her, even though I knew. Her robotic eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand as if she was shocked or surprised.  
"Erm... Oh yes... I'm mettaton..."  
She stuttered. Something flashed in her eyes, a red one just like with Sans and Toriel.  
"Come on, take my hand, how about I show you some acting skills?"  
Mettaton asked, with the biggest smile possible.  
I looked around, trying to calm myself. I stared at my surroundings, focusing on one thing, getting myself out of the place.   
"I've...got...to..g"  
Before I could finish, Mettaton had grabbed me by the hair, dragging me with as much power as possible. I started to scream at the top of my lungs.  
"DONT WORRY DARLING, IM...GOING TO GIVE YOU A NICE MAKEOVER!"  
she yelled, she sounded excited. I prepared myself for pain but before I could I was falling onto the ground; so was Mettaton. The robot woman fell on top of me but she was so light I easily got from under her. I looked down at her to see a spear in her back. Before I could process what happened properly, somebody was picking me up and taking me somewhere. They put me down and I looked around at where I was: Undyne's house. Undyne had rescued me.

"H-hey there, I...am U-undyne..."  
She said so unconfidently, so sadly. I looked up at the fish-woman, she was smiling but it wasn't real. It wasn't the fake smile I'd seen early on in the journey from Toriel or Sans or Mettaton, it was more of a sad fake smile, depressed.   
"Hi, erm, thank you for saving me."  
I said, carrying on looking at her. She stopped smiling then and made her away across the table and sat down, I was sitting down too.   
"Punk, it's real dang..erous o-out there."  
Undyne said. I gave her a faint smirk then looked around the place. It was all the same from last time except from the picture that was now on the very end of the table, it was a picture of Papyrus. It had a flower placed next to it with a little blue love heart near it too. I was starting to tear up so I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. Undyne had made her way to the kitchen and she'd started to make some tea.  
"D-do you l-like tea?"  
She asked. She could hardly get a full sentence out of her mouth. I nodded. She got another cup out. Undyne's hands had now started shaking as she was putting the hot water in the cup. I got up to go help her. Old Undyne would have complained about me helping and tell me to sit back down but she just huffed and made her way to the table. I finished making the tea and carried it over to her.  
"I...i think you should stay with me punk. They're out to get you, I could keep you safe!"  
Undyne said whilst taking a sip of the boiling tea.  
"who's out to get me?"  
I asked. She looked at me then, with guilt  
"The whole underground, they wanna kill you! I was one of the only few who refused to kill you... It was only nabstablook, me and...and papyrus..."  
Now Undyne was crying, full on tears. I felt bad for her, but I was also a bit more freaked out. Undyne never would have cried in the other worlds. I nodded my head.  
"I'll stay, but only for a short while!"  
I said. Undyne stopped weeping then looked up at me. She smiled.  
"punk, you're so determine...just like I use to be..."  
She said. Just then I wanted to start crying, they had obviously all broken Undyne, one way or another. She'd lost her best friend, papyrus. But so had I. I was going to fight them all, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't the best, ill write some more soon


	4. the next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk doesn't want to give up, she wants to get off the underground as soon as possible, but Undyne is doing everything to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I haven't written in a while cause I've had a very busy month. This may be terrible because I'm in a lot of pain, I got my blocks two days ago. Also, I'm listening to fob so I'm terribly unfocused!

After Undyne had invited me to stay with her, I was a little scared. I didn't know if Undyne was just playing me along like the rest: what was the difference between her and Sans at this point?! She had insisted I stay for at least a couple of days though, she even was willing to buy me a duvet! That was only a big deal because Undyne hadn't talked to any other monsters since they had been so brutal to her for not wanting to kill me, so by buying me something from a shop and talking to the owner of the shop was scary to her.   
"Punk, don't leave the house... if a lizard lady in a white lab coat knocks on the door... hide in my bedroom"  
Undyne announced. Alphys! I thought. Nabstablook had warned me to stay away from her, she was working with the rest of the monsters in the underground. I couldn't imagine Alphys laying a finger on me, never mind trying to kill me. My body shivered thinking about Alphys hating me. Undyne was staring at me, worriedly. I nodded my head.  
"I wont answer the door at all, I feel like it's too risky."  
I said. Undyne agreed and then headed out of the door. When she went, I felt a sudden sigh of relief. Seeing Undyne so terrified for my wellbeing made me feel even more unsafe in the underground. Undyne use to be so determined, so strong but the other monsters had obviously rattled all of her confidence out of her, and that was scary to me. However, because of her concern towards me, it made me feel that she was trustworthy.   
Undyne had been gone for a good half an hour, I was starting to get very hungry. I raided her cupboards looking for a tasty snack; all I could find was around a million tea bags and fish food. I found it so funny but I was so frustrated at the same time, I was STARVING! I thought about heading out, just to maybe get a nice cream or a cinnamon bun but even I could tell it was a spell for disaster. I decided to sit near her piano and play a few tunes. I am terrible at the piano, my hands are way too small and my tubby little belly blocks me from being able to reach the keys properly. Before I could finish playing "chopsticks", there was a huge thud on the door.  
"UNDYNE, ARE YOU IN THERE? "  
My hands dropped on all the piano keys, making a racket. It was Alphys.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY PLAYING THE PIANO? LET ME IN!"  
Said the high pitched voice. I ran into Undyne's bedroom. I looked for a good hiding space but my brain focused on hiding under the bed. I scrambled myself on the floor and rolled under. I could hear the front door barge open, then I heard Undyne talking to Alphys.  
"I swear I could hear someone just playing the piano, that's so weird. Anyway, why were you out shopping?"  
Alphys asked Undyne. For a moment, I thought about getting out from under the cramped bed. Alphys sounded like she did in the other games, sweet and innocent. Before I started moving, I listened to Undyne's reply.  
"Erm... I needed a bit more food and tea. W-why are you here?"  
Undyne asked. I looked around Undyne's bedroom, trying to familiarise myself with my surroundings, but then I remembered in the other universes, I'd never entered Undyne's bedroom.   
"Have you changed your mind?"  
Alphys questioned Undyne . There was a certain ring in her voice, it sounded strict and stern, Alphys' personality had changed in seconds, she gave off completely different vibes. The room filled with silence. I pondered what Alphys was on about.   
"N..no A-alphys, it's wrong! "  
Undyne stated. Undyne sounded uncomfortable, like she wanted Alphys to disappear. I got even more confused.  
"Well, Undyne you know we are going to have to lock you up, the underground is a family, we stick together, we share the same views,"  
Alphys was getting louder and worked up.   
" WE WILL KILL THIS HUMAN, NO MATTER IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, THEY DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED, HUMANITY DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED."  
Alphys was now shouting at the top of her lungs.I could her Undyne crying, I wanted to comfort her.  
"You're just a stupid little fish, aren't you? No one will ever love you... I can't believe I use to like you!"  
Alphys said. I started crying quietly myself. This wasn't how it was suppose to turn out. Undyne and Alphys were meant to fall in love, meant to rise to the service together and live happily ever after. Something had gotten to these monsters' brains to make them horrible beings. Before I could think about my next actions, Alphys started talking, but it wasn't to Undyne.  
" Yes, royal guard, you need to evacuate Undyne from her property and imprison her; she's decided to go against the king's orders,"  
Alphys was on the phone. It was happening so quickly, I couldn't quite believe it. It was like the monsters had something wrong with them, as if their personalities changed in as little as a second. I began to try and collect my thoughts on what to do: I could have either went out to Alphys and try and stop her or stay under the bed until they all left. I took the coward's way. But I would rescue Undyne later from prison, it would all be okay.

The royal guard had finally arrived after 10 minutes of Undyne pleading Alphys to not lock her away. For those ten minutes, I had been locked in a trance of guilt and fear. When the royal guard had arrived, Alphys had directed them to the what sounded like, distressed Undyne.  
"Do you want us to do a whole property check, miss Alphys?"  
Asked one of the guards. I began to worry. I thought they were going to find me then kill me, it would have been a horrible end.   
"No thank you, the house can be left alone for now."  
Alphys said. My body untensed. It took around 20 minutes for Alphys, Undyne and the guards to finally exit the house. My body had gone numb from staying still under the bed for so long. I rolled out and lifted myself up on the bed. I sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what had just happened. Finally, after around 5 minutes of thinking and shaking, I made my way to the front door. I opened it, just peaking my head out to make sure the coast was clear, then started running as quick as I could into the bushes. It was night time and I needed to sleep, sadly this was the safest place I could have stayed. I would've stayed in Undyne's house but they said they were going to check it after today. I began to close my eyes, thoughts running through my head, my mind shouting at me for not helping Undyne. Tomorrow is going to be better, I told myself, much better.


	5. the dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the best dream I had ever had in the underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to delete my last chapter because I didnt like it however I hope you like this one!

The night I had spent sleeping in the bushes was one of the best and reassuring sleeps I had ever surprisingly had underground. It was hard to get to sleep at first because guilt was crawling all over my body from the previous event that had happened with Undyne. But, when I finally got sleep and started dreaming, I didn't want to wake up...

The dream was of Papyrus. At first it was weird: to have Papyrus by my side. I had almost forgotten his spectacular appearance, his amazing red cape, his wide smile and his goofy but fabulous accent. It felt as if he was really with me.  
"HUMAN!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
Papyrus asked. I squinted my eyes confusedly not really able to answer where I had been because I didn't want to scare him of this terrible alternative underground. Then I decided to take in my surroundings, letting the setting sink in. However, there was nothing. I felt for a minute that perhaps I was heaven, that Alphys has maybe killed me in my sleep because she had spotted a weird figure in the bushes, it did feel awfully remarkable to be sitting with Papyrus himself.  
"WOULD YOU LIKE TO SIT WITH ME, HUMAN?"  
He announced but there was something weird about how the words were coming out, he sounded sad and as if he was about to cry at any moment. I wondered what on earth he meant by sitting down next to him but strangely, however, in the unusual blankness there was a wooden bench that Papyrus was sitting on. I made my way to the left of him and let my body jolt back into the space; I felt exhausted. A bright grin appeared on the skeletons face yet I wasn't truly convinced he was happy. All of a sudden, Papyrus wrapped his arms around me. It was warm and comfortable, and I hugged him back. I look up at him and noticed tears falling down his face. I never knew that monsters could cry, never mind skeletons.  
"Pap, what's wrong?"  
I questioned. He looked into my face and began to escape the hug. He turned his body towards me on the bench and placed one of his arms on the arm of the bench.  
"Frisk... I need to help you. You are gonna find it so hard to make this journey on your own, it's so... tremendously difficult!!! If only I was still aliv... in the underground. "  
He said, so gumly. I began to cry myself because I knew everything he was telling me was true. There was no way I could go through the underground, back to earth without being slaughtered by the horrible monsters. Without warning, Papyrus jumped out of his seat and took me by arms, he began to spin me happily and I began to laugh.  
"DESPITE THE DIFFICULTY OF BEATING THESE MONSTERS HUMAN, I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS!"  
He said enthusiastically. He put me down from his arms and I sat back down on the bench because him spinning me made me very dizzy. He sat back down too and looked at me. He started to smile and I smiled back at him.  
"HUMAN, THIS IS GOING TO BE HARD BUT WHEN IN DOUBT, THINK OF ME.... THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!"  
He shouted excitedly, whilst pointing one finger to the sky. Everything felt so perfect with Papyrus with me, i felt so glad to be reunited with my best friend.  
"BUT HUMAN, YOU HAVE TO LEAVE THIS DREAM NOW AND GET BACK TO REALITY..."  
He sobbed. We looked at each other with sad eyes but I finally gave him another hug.  
"I don't ever want to leave you pappy!"  
I said sadly. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and then let go of my hand.

 

Then I woke up. Although the dream was very nice and all, it made me really realise how much I missed Papyrus and his goofy personality. But at the same time, it made me realise that I should believe in myself and that I can get out of the undeground, because I'm a strong person.

It made me remember to stay determine!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you thought. Should I carry on or leave it short?


End file.
